In ranking players of a game, typical ranking systems simply track the player's skill. For example, Arpad Elo introduced the ELO ranking system which is used in many two-team gaming environments, such as chess, the World Football league, and the like. In the ELO ranking system, the performance or skill of a player is assumed to be measured by the slowly changing mean of a normally distributed random variable. The value of the mean is estimated from the wins, draws, and losses. The mean value is then linearly updated by comparing the number of actual vs. expected game wins and losses.